1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries are rechargeable batteries, unlike primary batteries. A small-capacity secondary battery including a single battery cell packaged in the form of a pack is used in a small-sized portable electronic device such as a cellular phone or camcorder, and a large-capacity secondary battery including dozens of battery cells connected to one another is widely used as a power source for driving a hybrid vehicle or a large-capacity power storage device.
Secondary batteries are manufactured in various shapes such as a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. A secondary battery is typically constructed as follows: an electrode assembly formed by locating a separator between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate is placed in a case together with electrolyte, and a cap plate is on the case.
The electrode assembly is generally connected to electrode terminals through current collectors. In this case, however, a current path between the electrode assembly and each of the electrode terminals may be lengthened, increasing electrical resistance.